User blog:Garry Damrau/Quest timing - Fable Anniversary
This was originally posted in the Lionhead forums by OriginalFurie. I think it has some great information that would be of value to new players of Fable Anniversary. Sometimes when I'm playing a game I like to go leave as many side quests as possible to continue playing after the main story. Other times I want to get through as much of the game as I can, or play things in the order that suits my character best. That's where this list comes in. Obviously there will be spoilers from here on out, if only from quest names. At the time of writing you won't find this in the Fable Wiki, and I doubt it's in the strategy guide either. This is a list of the storyline quests in Fable, complete with what events, activities and side quests are unlocked either during those quests or by completing them. Also included are notes on those quests that end after completing a certain quest and those that are unlocked by other means. Guild Training *1 Old Adventurer *2 The Rotating Statue *3 Book Collection *4 Doll Collection (must have collected a doll first) *5 Card Pairs *6 Beardy Baldy *7 Bowerstone Fist Fighters *8 Fishing Lessons *9 Fishing Competition (after Fishing Lessons) *10 Hidden Booty Hunt (after finding a clue) *11 Bandit Toll *12 Darkwood Blackjack *13 Chapel Of Skorm *14 Oakvale Fist Fighters *15 Oakvale Coin Golf *17 Treasure of the Ghost Pirate *18 Chicken Kicking (after Treasure of the Ghost Pirate) *19 Blue Mushroom 1 - Cyril and Myras True(ish) Love Wasp Menace *20 Meet Briar Rose 1 (event) *21 Tour The Guild (ongoing event) Mazes Information Completing this quest ends the Old Adventurer side quest if you hadn't already completed it. *22 The Sick Child *23 Blue Mushroom 2 - For Sale *24 Blue Mushroom 3 - Why Isn't It Working, Strange Looking Man? *25 Blue Mushroom 4 - The Mushroom of Truth Protect/Attack Orchard Farm *26 Hobbe Cave *27 Hobbe Killing Contest *28 Orchard Farm Escort (repeatable) *29 Meet Briar Rose 2 (event) Trader Escort *30 The Bard Sings (repeatable event) *31 Meet Thunder (event) Mazes New Information *32 The Darkwood Bordello Find The Bandit Seeress Completing this quest ends the Bandit Toll side quest. *33 Spot The Addition *34 Bandit Fist Fighters *35 Murder With A Twist *36 Enter The Grey House (event) *37 Trader Massacre *38 Trader Rescue Mazes Request Find The Archaeologist *39 Temple Of Light *40 The Sword In The Stone (ongoing event) *41 Witchwood Stones Alignment Dependent Event (actual event depends on Hero alignment) White Balverine *42 Card Sorting *43 Knothole Glade Fist Fighters The Arena Completing this quest ends the Hobbe Cave and Hobbe Killing Contest side quests. *44 Arena Blackjack *45 Break The Siege *46 Archery Competition (after Break The Siege) *47 Assassin Attacks (after Break The Siege) *48 Lost Trader *49 Whispers Farewell (event) *50 Mayors Invitation *51 Investigating The Mayor *52 Ghost Granny Necklace Finding Theresa Again Rescue The Archeologist *53 Execution Tree Rescue *54 Execution Tree *55 Darkwood Disturbance The Graveyard Path *56 Bounty Hunt Rescue Scarlet Robe Prison Escape Completing this quest ends the Beardy Baldy side quest. *57 Bandit Spy Extraction Gateway To Hook Coast *58 Shove Ha'penny Return To Hook Coast Try To Stop Jack Of Blades Battle Jack Of Blades Completing this quest ends the Witchwood Stones Alignment Dependant Event, Darkwood Disturbance, Ghost Granny Necklace, and The Sick Child side quests end along with any remaining blue mushroom collection events. Break The Siege also ends and unlocks the Assassin Attacks and Archery Competition if they haven't been already. Finally the Tour The Guild event ends. *59 The Ransom Victim The Prophets of the Fire Heart *60 The Hidden Sword The Ship of the Drowned The Oracle of Snowspire *61 Snowspire Coin Golf *62 Snowspire Charity Shop (ongoing event) Oracle's Knowledge The Souls of Heroes Collecting an Arena Soul / Killing Thunder Collecting your Mother's Soul / Killing Briar Rose Collecting Nostro's Soul / Killing the Guildmaster The Final Battle Whether you like to do everything and don't want to miss anything, or you want to save as much up without letting quests run out, this should help you do whatever it takes to maximise your experience with the game, especially if you're new to the first game in the series. Have fun guys. Category:Blog posts